Metal-air cells have been recognized as a desirable means by which to power portable electronic equipment such as personal computers because such cells have a relatively high power output with relatively low weight as compared to other types of electrochemical cells. Metal-air cells utilize oxygen from the ambient air as a reactant in the electrochemical process rather than a heavier material such as a metal or metallic composition.
Metal-air cells use one or more air permeable cathodes separated from a metallic anode by an aqueous electrolyte. During the operation of a metal-air cell, such as a zinc-air cell, oxygen from the ambient air is converted at the cathode to hydroxide ions and zinc is oxidized at the anode and reacts with the hydroxide ions, such that water and electrons are released to provide electrical energy.
Recently, metal-air recharging technology has advanced to the point that metal-air cells are rechargeable and are useful for multiple discharge cycles. An electronically rechargeable metal-air cell is recharged by applying voltage between the anode and the cathode of the cell and reversing the electrochemical reaction. Oxygen is discharged back to the atmosphere through the air-permeable cathode and hydrogen is vented out of the cell.
Metal-air cells may be arranged in multiple cell battery packs to provide a sufficient amount of power output for devices such as computers. An example of a metal-air power supply is found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,625 to Bentz et al., entitled Metal-Air Power Supply and Air Manager System, and Metal-Air Cell for Use Therein, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, however, the air permeable cathodes suffer from corrosion problems. One possible mechanism suggested for this corrosion involves attack of the carbon particles by reactive species generated on the charge package materials during charge. This corrosion of the carbon located within the cathode shortens the life expectancy of the cell.
Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the amount of corrosion in the metal-air cells to thereby increase the lifetime of the cell without compromising the efficiency of the cell.